One Simple Wish
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: Have you ever wished that you could be in your favorite TV show? I know that I have. After wishing on a blue star candle I found myself stuck in my favorite TV show, Once Upon a Time. And apparently, according to Henry, I'm supposed to help Emma Swan break the curse. My name is Candice Storm and this is the story of how one simple wish changed my life...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Once Upon a Time and never will. But I do own Candice Storm and any other character I make up!

**Author's Note: **Now I do have a reason why I deleted this story and brought it back. For one, I've realized that I need to go back in the episodes and add the fairytale flashbacks especially in the pilot episode because Candice's fairytale conterpart and its important for her character. I know I should have realized this sooner. And I know I could have fixed the chapters to put those flashbacks in and then replace the chapters but I feel as if that would be too complicated. For me and you guys the readers. But after I finish fixing the pilot episode, there will be new chapters. I redisoverd my love for this story after I watched the season three premier (which was totally and amazingly awesome!) so expect more updates for this story. Anyway, please leave reviews, new and old readers can :)

* * *

_**Candice's POV...**_

I squealed excitedly once I finished watching the pilot episode of Once Upon a Time for the third time in a row. I just couldn't get enough of this show! Even though it hadn't been on for very long, I could safely say that this was favorite show of all time. Unable to barely stand it, I pressed play again to watch the pilot all over again. Just as I did this my roommate/best friend, Amelia Gold (being the crazy fan that I am… I called her Mrs. Gold and teased her about having the same last name as my favorite bad guy on ONCE) came into the living room and rolled her eyes when she saw me sitting on the ground Indian style with my eyes glued to the TV.

"Honestly Candice," Amelia said sitting on the couch, rolling her eyes. Oh and she's British…

After pausing the TV just as the title for the show came on I turned around so that my back was facing the TV.

I pouted at my best friend, "Aw don't be like that Mrs. Gold."

I laughed as Amelia rolled her eyes once more.

"You're obsessed with this show," she said.

I shrugged. This I already knew for a fact but that didn't stop Mia from saying it every time she saw me watching ONCE.

"What, it's a great show," I protested. "And besides you can't say anything…you haven't even watched the Pilot so you don't even know if you don't like it." An idea popped into my head and I grinned as I patted the ground beside me, "Come on sit down and watch it with me."

Amelia glanced around the room, obviously trying to find an excuse not to watch.

"Please!" I pleaded, pouting at her.

Amelia groaned out loud and I beamed knowing that I won her over. She grumbled to herself as she got off of the couch and settled right beside me. I clapped my hands excitedly as I turned back around to face the TV and pressed play. After the show was over I quickly looked over at Amelia only to find that she was asleep and her head was on my shoulder. My shoulders slumped in disappointment and I sighed as I shook Amelia on the shoulder. Immediately she woke up yawning.

Amelia looked over at me and winced at the disappointed look on my face. She opened her mouth to apologize but closed it. Amelia sighed and got up from the ground, heading over to her bedroom.

"Goodnight Candice," she said over her shoulder.

I stared after her until she had disappeared to her room. I turned back to the TV, seeing the credits playing on the screen. I couldn't believe that Mia fell asleep during a wonderful show like Once Upon a Time. It was disappointing. But I couldn't really expect that much from her. Amelia didn't really like shows that were like ONCE so it wasn't that surprising that she had fallen asleep. Those kinds of shows bored her to death. Forgetting about Amelia, I headed over to the kitchen to get something.

I returned to the living room a couple minutes later holding a Wal-Mart bag. I sat back down on the ground and opened up the bag pulling out a blue candle that was shaped like a star. It looked like the candle that Emma Swan made a wish on in the pilot of ONCE. I saw it and immediately had to get it. Maybe if I made a wish on it…maybe a wish that I had might come true. Taking a lighter out of my pocket, I lit the candle and closed my eyes.

"I wish I was in Once Upon a Time," I whispered and blew the candle out.

I waited for a moment but nothing happened. I let out a sigh as I got off of the ground and headed to my own bedroom to get some sleep before glass tomorrow. After getting under my covers, I rested my head on my pillow immediately falling asleep not knowing when I woke up, my life was going to change forever…

**TBC...**

**In...**

**The Pilot, Part 1 (the fixed version)...**


End file.
